


The One Without Deans Inhibitions

by HolyFuckingHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cas Head Tilt, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Short, Smut, Top Cas, Top Castiel, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, head tilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: On a hunt, Dean gets hit with some spell that makes him very bold, very gutsy, and it leads to an... interesting... situation with Cas. (Short smut fic, I think its also kind of funny)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 309





	The One Without Deans Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> I put a "~" anytime the characters were kinda singing. Love y'all!

“Are you sure you’re okay, Dean?” Sam asked as he followed Dean back to the Impala, “The witch didn’t get you? Or anything?” 

“Yes I’m fine, I’ll let you know if I grow an extra head or something. Now let’s go get drinks,” he replied excitedly “Wait, no, waffles. No, better yet, let’s get PIE!” He rubs his hands together as he _jumps_ into the car. 

“I haven’t seen you this excited for a very long time.” Sam giggled slightly as Dean drove away. 

“Hey, do you want to listen to music? Yes.” He says quickly and answers for himself as he turns the radio up loud to a volume a teenager would listen to. “I love this song.” 

Sam quickly turns the radio down from its almost unbearable volume. “Dean, that’s too loud.” Dean throws Sam an impatient glance, inadvertently looking out the window.

“Ohh! Sam!” Dean slams on the brakes and things start flying forward. Dean points out at Sam’s window “Look! It says ‘Boot Barn!’ We have to go in!” Dean turns the car into the lot.

“Dean, no. Let’s go back to the bunker.”

“But it’s a cowboy place!”

“What? N-no. Dean, we’re going back.” Sam said shaking his head “You’re acting weird.” 

“No, I just really like cowboys!” Dean says parking the car. “Com’ on Sam! I’m going in!”

Sam cocks his head and gives Dean a weird look, “No, stay in the car!”

“I’m going ~~~~IN!” Dean sings, taunting like a toddler, jumping out of the car and walking into the store. 

Sam stays in the car to wait for Dean in defeat. Dean is acting funny, he should call Rowena and see if she knows anything. Sam fumbles around for his phone and looks for Rowena’s number. The phone rings twice before she answers.

“Samuel, always nice to hear from you.” Rowena coos through the phone.

“Hey, uh, I wanted to ask you, Dean and I had a run-in with a witch, and I think she may have… done something to Dean” He explains.

“May have? What’s wrong with him?” She asks.

“I don’t really… He uh, it’s like he thinks of something he wants to do, and he just… does it.” Sam answers, then he thinks about how Dean just said the thing with the cowboys. Sam knew he liked cowboys, and western movies, and the way they dress and stuff, but Dean never really has ever… 

“Go on,” Rowena prompted

“Well, he just admitted something to me, that he has always sort of denied before like he didn’t even really care. I don’t know, just- somethings off.”

“Sounds like an anti-inhibitions charm. Witches will use it on the ones they want to alienate. They hope it will cut ties between those who help them, making the individual weak.”

“Inhibitions? Like he can’t be self-conscious?” 

“Precisely,” Rowena concluded. “It should wear off in a few days, if it lasts longer than a week, give me another ring. As always Samuel, nice talking to you! Bye-bye now.” 

Sam sits in the car, waiting for Dean to come out of the store. Another 15 minutes go by, and Dean is still in the store. Sam then decides he is going to check on him, for whatever reason he’s still in there, it can’t be good. 

Sam walks in and sees aisle after aisle of leather boots and a small section to the right with hats, shirts, jeans, and belts with _huge_ buckles on them. Then he spots Dean, with his arms full of clothes. 

Sam strides over to Dean, who is focused on the boots he’s admiring and doesn’t notice him. Sam taps on Dean’s shoulder and he whips around smiling broadly. 

“Sam! Look at this belt buckle! It’s bigger than my fist, I’m getting this!” He says with his eyes lighting up.

“Dean, you’re being ridiculous, let’s leave.”

Dean looks back at Sam with an angry look. “Screw you, Sam. It’s awesome, and I’m getting it.” He turns back to the shoes.

Sam gets an idea that he doubts will work, but he might as well try. “Dean, there’s this famous pie shop down the road that I heard about…”

“I’m listening…” Dean adds

“But!” He pauses as Dean turns around to look at him, “It closes soon, we have to leave right now if we’re gonna make it.” 

Dean nods, thoroughly convinced as he starts putting things back, _somewhat_ where they go. Sam follows Dean triumphantly out of the store and towards the car. 

“You sit shotgun, I’ll drive,” Sam demands. 

“You crazy?” Dean asks “No, my car, I’m driving.”

“But wouldn’t you rather play on your phone?” Sam sheepishly improvises, “Plus I know where the place is, it’d be better if I drove.” Sam thought that if they were ever going to make it back to the bunker with Dean’s ‘ _condition’_ then _he_ would have to drive. 

“Okay, just this once though.” Dean gets in the passenger side and Sam gets behind the wheel. 

Sam thinks, in fear for his life, that he better find a place to stop for pie or else Dean may literally fight him. Who knows what he will do. The witch uses it to cut ties right? 

Sam makes Dean stay in the car as he runs into the diner for a pie to-go. He gets blueberry pie because the waitress said it was the best pie they had. Dean’s face, when Sam brought the pie into the car, looked like a kid that just got told they were getting ice cream for dinner. 

“Ohh yeah!” Dean said deeply, taking the fork and pie from Sam. “You keep driving so I can eat the pie.” 

Sam nods at how well this plan has worked out so far. Once they get back to the bunker, the obstacles should disappear, and Sam won’t have to babysit him anymore. 

By the time they finally do get back, Dean has eaten half the pie and is asleep. Sam pulls up and honks the horn which effectively wakes Dean up. 

Sam runs in to warn Cas and Dean trails behind him slowly and lazily. 

Sam walks down the stairs and shouts “Cas!” Sam gets to the table and set his stuff down. He watches as Cas walks in from another room. 

“Yeah? Where's Dean?” Cas asks calmly.

“Dean is coming, just give him a second. I just wanted to give you a heads up that Dean got hit with an ‘Anti-inhibitions charm’ or so Rowena says, but we shouldn’t be that worried about it.” 

Cas nods his head “What is his id like?”

“His what?” Sam asks as Dean stumbles down the stairs with a yawn.

“Does he know?” Cas whispers to Sam.

“No.”

“Cas!” Dean shouts with enjoyment “Coulda used your help! It’s fine though, Sam and I took care of it.” He starts walking out of the room, passing Sam. “I’m going to go take a shower,” He then, as he passes Cas, slaps him on the ass, and walks out of the room not looking back. 

“Woah-what? What just-” Sam laughs, and Cas stands there shocked. 

Cas uncomfortably looks at Sam and tries to remain calm. “So that’s… part of his… id…” 

“What’s an ‘id?’” Sam asks.

“The id is the personality component made up of unconscious psychic energy that will work to satisfy his basic urges, needs, and desires.”

“So he wanted to slap your ass, or he _needed_ to?” Sam chuckles.

Cas gives Sam a dirty look. “So, if the spell is really just exposing his id, he must be operating based on the pleasure principle, which demands immediate gratification of needs.” 

Again, Sam chuckles. “Well, you’re in for it,” Sam says matter of factly.

“Why?” Cas asks tilting his head. 

“Because he didn’t just slap your butt for no reason. Dean doesn’t usually do that to people. That means it’s just something he’s wanted to do, right?” Cas suddenly gets a worried look on his face. “And, so far, he’s shown no shame, so if there’s really something he wants to do, he’s gonna try to do it. I don’t think he cares about what I’ll think.”

Cas makes a small “Ohh” sound and looks down on the floor. “You think he likes me?”

Sam’s face goes from goofy to serious from the shock of what Cas just asked. He’s never really given it much thought. He’s been so fixated on how funny this is going to be when Dean goes back to normal. 

“I… don’t know. I was just- he’s a weird guy so, I mean maybe he’s just messing with you again… He used to like doing that. I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Yeah.” Cas sighs, “I won’t.” 

“If he does something you don’t want him to do, just stop him. He’ll be fine after that, because, as I said, he feels no shame, and he won’t care. I’m just letting you know, he’s not being shy, so be prepared.” Cas nods and Sam continues “Today, haha, today he admitted that he likes cowboys. Not ‘he enjoys watching western movies’ he said he _likes cowboys._ ” Sam breaks into an all-out laugh. 

A few minutes later, Dean walks back into the room with clean clothes on. 

“That was fast,” Sam says, leaning back in the chair he is sitting in.

“Yeah,” He walks over, and stands beside Cas, “I wanted to see Cas”

Sam thinks it would be funny for him if he just played along and acted like what Dean is doing is normal. This is going to be so fun to make fun of Dean later. “That so?” Sam asks.

Dean puts an arm around Cas’s waist and pulls him into his side. “Yeah, I like Cas.”

“You do?” Sam asks taken aback a little. Dean nods. “Well I like Cas too, I mean, we all like Cas, don’t we?” 

“Sam-” Cas starts to scold Sam for teasing before he is interrupted. 

“Yeah,” Dean says walking toward the kitchen smiling contently, “I guess you’re right,” and he leaves the room. 

“Well, that didn’t really give me a lot to work with. He’s just touchier, more physical contact than usual, that’s not much. I think I’m gonna go take a nap, I’ve been up for a while, and I’m tired.”

“Okay,” Cas says “I’ll… Deal with Dean, make sure he doesn’t… use the grenade launcher or something.” 

“Yeah,” Sam laughs getting up “we should probably hide that.” 

Sam leaves Cas standing alone in the room before Dean comes back from the kitchen with a beer.

“Where’d Sam go?” Dean asks loudly.

“He went to his room to sleep.”

“Oh cool,” Dean says cheerfully, walking over to Cas. Dean steps in front of Cas to face him and leans back to sit on the table, considerably close to him. 

“Cool why?” Cas questions, tilting his head. 

“Cause now we’re alone!” Dean says smiling and looking at Cas’s lips.

“Yep,” Cas says, eyes widening.

“Cas, I want you to kiss me. How come you’ve never tried?”

“What?” Cas replies quickly.

Dean stands up and steps in towards Cas. When Cas doesn’t move away, Dean continues. “You’ve had so- many- chances-” Dean chants “But you never have. And you should, because I’m very good at it.”

Cas licks his lips “Dean, you don’t know what you’re saying.”

Dean, slightly offended, walks over and sits on a chair. “Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?”

“You don’t notice anything different with how you’ve been behaving, Dean?” Cas pauses, looking at him with an intense stare.

Dean stops to think. He hasn’t noticed anything different. He grins up at Cas, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on the table. “Cas, you are so gorgeous.”

Cas’s mouth falls open slightly, “Dean-”

“How long can you last?” Dean interrupts.

“Excuse me?” Cas guffed.

“If we- ‘ _did it_ ’ how long could you _do it_ for?” Cas is baffled at his question and doesn’t answer. Dean thinks that Cas is just misunderstanding him, so he asks again. “How long could we fuck? I think we should find out if you don’t already know how long yet.”

Dean stays looking at Cas for a minute waiting for him to say _anything_ , but he just frowns at Dean. “So…” He inquires. 

“Dean, stop. I know that you’re just ‘messing with me.’”

Dean sets his beer down on the table, gets up and walks over to Cas grabbing hold of his tie. “No Cas, I’m serious. I want to if you want to.” He pulls Cas into him and presses their lips together. Cas is roused that this is finally happening between them. Cas puts his hands around Dean’s waist and leans into the kiss more before pulling away.

“What were you saying about fucking?” Cas says lowering his voice.

“Oh, you’re quick!” Dean drags him back into another kiss before finishing his sentence “You don’t mess around. I like that,” He kisses him again, “My room-”

Cas crashes their lips back together and guides them toward Dean’s room. Dean presses his whole body into Cas’s, effectively slowing them down. Dean raises his leg up around Cas’s hip, and Cas takes this opportunity to pick him up and carry him into Dean’s room. 

Dean pulls away from their kiss and cackles deeply “You’re so strong! I’m so excited, this is going to be so fun.”

“So fun,” Cas mimics in agreement.

“So what’d you have in mind, Cas?”

“You wanted to see how long I can last?” Dean bites his lip suppressing a smile as he listens “How about I make you wait for me? You can see for yourself. You want to do that?”

“Like I can’t come until you come?” Dean affirms “Yes, I very much want to do that.” 

Cas walks in with Dean and follows him down onto the bed. Dean leans up to kiss him again before attempting to take off his shirt. “I bet you have some kinda angel stamina or something,” Dean grins. Cas watches as Dean throws his shirt onto the floor and starts undoing his jeans, finally looking up at him. “Cas, what are you doing still dressed? Hurry this up, I want you inside me A.S.A.P.” 

Cas blushes at Dean’s forwardness but listens and strips away his _many_ layers of clothes down to his briefs. Cas kneels above Dean and leans down to kiss him again. Dean makes a bunch of “mmf” sounds and lets his hands feel all over Cas’s body, finally resting on his ass. 

“Cas, let me touch it, I want to touch it” Dean whispers, cupping Cas through his underwear. Dean plays with Cas’s waistband with his fingers until he finally reaches for Cas’s dick and starts stroking. “ _Fuck_ you’re huge!” Dean chirps.

Cas smiles at Dean then goes back to making out with him. He grabs hold of Dean’s wrist and pulls his hand out of his pants. “Okay, remember to wait,” Cas coaxes, before taking him into his mouth. 

It doesn’t take long before Dean is panting and shaking. “Woah! Cas-” Cas comes off of Dean with a small popping sound giving Dean time to cool off. Dean points to his bedside table and says “Lube- drawer.” Cas crawls off the bed and starts searching through the drawer to find the lube.

“Dean, this is a sex drawer,” Cas says looking at the varieties of lubes and condoms next to a small purple vibrator and a large pink dildo. “Handcuffs?” Cas asks.

“I’ve got a lot of stuff,” Dean says proudly. “Hurry up, let’s get this show on the road.” Cas keeps stirring around and looking at all the things Dean has in his drawer. “Show, road, get on it!”

“I knew you were impatient Dean, but this is a new level,” Cas says grinning as he keeps looking through the drawer. He really likes the big, sparkly, dark blue dildo with the ridges. “When do you find time for these- Is this a plug?!” Cas asks, still shuffling around more.

“Ca-as!” Dean whines. “I would’ve gotten it if I’d have known you were gonna be so distracted.”

“Okay, okay, I got one,” Cas says getting back over to Dean with the lube. He puts one of Dean’s legs over his shoulder to get better access. Cas puts some onto his fingers and pushes two inside of Dean. Dean immediately groans out in pleasure, “You’re really sensitive.” Cas says while scissoring his fingers apart inside of Dean.

“Ah! Oh yeah!” Dean moans loudly “Yes I am. _Very_ \- Haaa!”

“I don’t think you’ll be able to make it, Dean”

“Fuck you, _yes_ _I can._ ” 

“Not like this” Cas says pressing a third finger in. 

“Oh~” Dean drags out, “Okay, I’m ready! Cas I want you _now!_ I need you right now!” At that, Cas finally takes off his briefs. Dean lets out a sharp exhale, mouth hanging open as he watches Cas. Dean can’t help but stare, completely infatuated. “Oh _fuck_.” Dean bites lips. 

“What?” Cas asks sounding concerned.

“You’re just so big!”

“Dean-” Cas starts to say, embarrassed, but is interrupted by Dean. 

“No! It’s a good thing!”

Cas stays still for a moment, trying to get used to Dean with no filter and stop being so flustered. 

Dean rolls his eyes and looks back at him “Cas, I mean it. If you’re not inside me in the next two seconds… I’m gonna lose it.” This makes Cas chuckle, and he watches as Dean lick his lips.

Cas starts lining up then he slowly presses into Dean, making them both moan softly. 

“Cas-” Dean pants, looking up at him, “Don’t hold back, I want you to make it hurt tomorrow.”

Cas smiles and starts moving in and out, pleased at the small sounds Dean makes every so often. Dean is wiggling slightly out of excitement and he’s so tight, which feels amazing for Cas. And the view, Cas loves watching how Dean’s muscles flex and tighten, and his face looks so overwhelmed, but ultimately pleased. 

“AH!” Dean moans “Slow down,” He says quickly.

“What? Slow down?”

“Yes. Just- hum- for a second.”

“Okay,” Cas replies confused but slows down anyway.

Dean holds his breath, then calms down a little to the point he can speak full sentences again. “Sorry- I was getting close, I needed a second. Hah! Go again.” Cas gives him an understanding smile and rolls his eyes at Dean’s dorkiness. “Don’t roll your eyes! I’m trying to make this work! I’m gonna last damn it.”

Cas starts driving in and out of Dean again at a relatively quick pace and he can feel himself getting closer. Not only him, but he notices that Dean is also getting back up there. 

“If you hold still,” Cas says through thrusts “you will last longer.” Dean nods and tries to contain his wiggling as much as he can so he can hold still for Cas. 

“Ooo-” Dean whines. He is keeping his breaths short and quick in hopes that is will help him cool down, but it doesn’t. He hangs his mouth open and he looks up at Cas. 

Cas becomes uber focused on Dean’s beautiful green eyes. So green they’re almost fake. The energy just pulsing through them. “Hem!” Cas squeaks. “Erm, maybe try deep breaths? I think that may help you.”

Dean smiles and shakily takes as deep of breaths as he can, given his current situation. The situation of being _drilled_ by the- “hottest angel I’ve ever seen! Aha!” Dean shouts. Cas thrusts faster into Dean, amazed that he has lasted this long. 

“Uhh~” Cas sings “I’m close”

“Good!” Dean says shortly, clenching his… _everything,_ and throwing his head back into a pillow. The constricting of Dean’s muscles around Cas feels good enough to push him over the edge. “Cas- HAA!” Dean pants “come- inside me- AH! Now!”

Cas could definitely last a little longer, but now is as good a time as any. He bites his lip and obeys. Dean’s eyes shoot open wide at Cas’s not-so-sudden release and Dean follows suit with a long, loud moan, Cas still thrusting through the entirety.

Once they both finish, Cas pulls out slowly and lays next to Dean, who is breathing heavy and loud, thoroughly pleased, facing up towards the ceiling with his eyes closed. 

After a few moments of stillness, Dean finally speaks, “I did it.” He says smugly

“Yes you did”

“Yes, I did!” Dean says again, excitedly between large huffs. “You’re amazing!” Cas giggles “Holy fucking hell, Cas. That was awesome.” Cas rolls over to face Dean and starts to trace his fingers around his chest. Dean turns his head and smiles, mouthing the word “Hot.”

Cas smiles “The hottest angel you have ever seen?” 

“The hottest,” Dean confirms “And the best. I’d do anything for you.”

“I feel the same,” Cas says sincerely, looking into Dean’s eyes.

“You think you’re the hottest angel too?” Dean teases and Cas playfuly pushes his face away from him. Dean chuckles and turns back to Cas. “We’re _so_ doing this again.”

“Now?”

“No, not now!” Dean snorts “are you trying to kill me. I just mean… I want to do this again… If- you want to.”

Cas nods his head, going back to admiring Dean and his gorgeous face. “Of course- I want to.”

Cas begins thinking about how their relationship will be once the spell wears off. Dean wants this, so it makes sense that they would continue, but how will it change? Will Dean become super embarrassed after? Cas starts overthinking and Dean seems to notice. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah…” Cas blinks and replies, “Uh, let’s clean you up.”

“Awe, you’re taking care of me!” Dean says watching Cas get up and start redressing. 

“Of course I am,” Cas forces a smile, “I’ll be right back.”

Dean stays laying on the bed, smiling ear to ear, waiting for Cas to get back. This is going to be so fun. Imagine all the things they’re gonna do.

It’s not long before Cas gets back with a wet towel which Dean figures out is warm when Cas gently wipes off his stomach. Dean’s eyes are only half-open as he beams up at Cas, marveling at how focused he is. 

“Sam is awake,” Cas says with a pause before he finishes cleaning Dean “Do you want to get up.”

“Yes,” Dean answers strongly, “But can you kiss me again? Before we get up?”

Cas smirks and leans down to kiss him before he gets up and reaches out for Dean’s hand to help him up off the bed. 

“I’m hungry. Are you hungry?” Dean asks as he starts getting dressed. “Wait, no- You’re not. I am though, let’s eat.” Dean checks his watch “It’s dinner time anyway.”

Dean leads Cas out of his room and toward the kitchen. “Oh wait, I forgot my phone, I’ll be right back.” Dean turns back to his room and Cas goes to the kitchen to find Sam had made himself a sandwich and is sitting at the table.

“Hey, how’s Dean?” He says through bites. 

“Great,” Cas says with a genuine smile.

Sam makes a confused face but then goes back to eating. 

Dean walks into the kitchen a couple of seconds later, grabbing hold of Cas’s sides and pushing him into the wall and kissing him vigorously. 

Sam chokes on his food out of shock. 

Dean pulls away from Cas and makes his way over to the refrigerator, turning and looking at Sam who he didn’t know was there until he choked. “Oh, hey Sam!” Dean says giddily then looks though the fridge for food. 

Cas sits down at the table across from a baffled Sam. 

He leans in toward Cas and whispers “Dude, what the hell was that?”

Cas tilts his head “Dean?”

“Yes, Dean!” 

“I told you, it’s his id.”

“So you’re just okay with that?” Sam asks.

“What are you guys whispering about?” Dean asks sitting down with some food.

“So you like Cas?” Sam asks.

Dean stares at Sam with a blank expression, “Yeah… I told you that.”

Sam shakes his head and laughs, “Yeah, yeah you did.”

The boys talk for a while about different things. Sam asked Dean as many embarrassing questions as he could come up with for leverage for the future. He is set for _years_ of mocking. After some time, Sam goes to sleep for the night, leaving Dean and Cas alone again. 

“Come to bed with me Cas”

Cas did not have to be asked twice. He was down for almost anything Dean could want. When they walk into his room, Dean strips down to his briefs and crawls into his bed, pulling the covers over himself. 

“Uh! I am so tired.” Dean yawns. 

Cas can’t stop smiling as he sits down at the foot of Dean’s bed. 

“What are you doing?” Dean says confused “Aren’t you gonna come lay with me?”

“Oh- Okay if that’s what you want,” Cas says standing up and walking towards the other side of the bed to lay down with Dean. 

“You’re gonna wear all that?” Dean says gesturing at Cas. 

Cas looks down at all that he’s wearing and decides that he’ll strip like Dean, down to his briefs. 

“There we go,” Dean says satisfied with Cas’s current state of undress. He lifts up the blanket signaling Cas to climb in with him. 

Dean shuffles over to Cas, pressing his whole body against him and kisses Cas one more time before he goes to sleep with Cas’s arms wrapped around him. Not that this is bad, it’s just not what Cas had expected Dean to like. The cuddling, the closeness, the touching, the legs tangled together. It’s nice, just not what Cas had expected. 

The next morning, Dean’s eyes flutter open slowly. He looks up and sees Cas wrapped around him and-

Immediately freaks out, jerking himself off the bed, pulling the blanket down with him as he hits the floor.

He starts frantically looking around “Wh- Did- WHAT?!”

“Dean?” Cas asks confused, crawling to the edge of the bed peering down at him.

Dean is stunned and babbling. He raised his finger slowly and gestures from himself to Cas, sputtering out pieces of sentences. “We- Oh gosh. Then- Oh my gawd. And I came back and-” Dean crawls over to the wall and leans against it, processing the things that happened the day before. He sits silently thinking for a moment, then he opens his eyes wide and looks Cas right in his eyes. Still shocked.

“You’re back to normal,” Cas says in a higher pitch than normal.

Dean puts his hand on his forehead and pushes his hair back down flat. “We kissed-” Dean says with his mouth hanging open in a tense smile. “We did _a lot more_ than kiss.”

Cas waits still on the bed, silently freaking out about how Dean is reacting to this. 

Dean looks up at the ceiling and whisper-laughs “I thought that was a dream.” He pauses again and looks at Cas, his beautiful blue eyes calming him down. “I was CRAZY yesterday!” He starts laughing and Cas joins in with his own awkward laugh. “That witch did something to me, I just did everything I wanted. Without even thinking about it!”

“Yes, you did. Sam thought the spell was going to last a couple of days and I guess it-”

Cas is interrupted by Dean shouting “OH MY GAWD, SAM! I told him _so many things_ , and-” Dean gasps “UH! He saw us! He knows I like you!”

Cas is relieved when he hears that Dean _does in fact like him._ Obviously, he liked Cas, but being back to normal and still admitting it? It’s reassuring.

“That’s okay!” Cas says erratically, “Now there’s nothing holding us back.” Dean smiles at Cas “Well if you- if that’s what you want.” 

Dean slowly gets up, bringing the blanket with him and leans in close to Cas. “I don’t know what was holding me back before, but boy was I stupid.” He says leaning in and kissing Cas again. 

Dean takes this time to really realize and appreciate how soft Cas’s lips are, and how he holds on so tight to him, and how he makes soft noises when Dean glides his tongue on his bottom lip.

“I love that little swirling thing you do with your tongue, Dean”

“Hmm, I’ve noticed.” 

“You’re talking so flirty again, I know what will fluster you though,” Cas says and Dean kisses him again.

“And what’s that?” Dean inquires between kisses. Cas leans back slightly and tilts his head before smiling mischievously at Dean who is smiling back, waiting for the answer that is supposed to ‘fluster him.’

“You can show me about the things in your…” Cas looks over at Dean bedside table “Sex drawer,” 

Dean’s eyes fly open wide, this new relationship he has with Cas is and always has been anything but normal. If he hadn’t gotten charmed by that witch, who knows when, if ever, this would have happened. Dean knows on any normal day, there’s no way in hell he would ever tell Cas how he felt, or ever even considering doing anything about it. But all in all, he’s glad that it happened this way, and Cas is acting so normal about it. 

Later, Cas is in the kitchen, talking with Sam about some theories on a case, when Dean walks in and stands behind Cas for a moment. 

“Good morning,” Sam says to Dean

“Hey, Sam.” Dean leans over, facing Cas. “Cas~” He lowers his voice and hums, placing a huge, sloppy kiss on Cas’s mouth. 

“EW! NO! Stop doing that, Dean. Not in front of me!” 

“I’ll do what I want, Sam.” He says walking away to find something for breakfast.

“So, he’s still… _Like that_.” Sam says to Cas, still confused by the way Cas keeps reacting to smashing faces with Dean.

Cas says bluntly to a startled Sam, who was not expecting the answer he got “No, the effect has worn off, it did this morning.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked reading this as much as I liked writing it! <3


End file.
